


Gravity (Keeps Bringing Us Together)

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Yoochun is Yunho’s employer of six years. Yunho knows it’s unprofessional, but he’s already a little bit in love with Yoochun and his family.





	Gravity (Keeps Bringing Us Together)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on April 15 of 2012

A piece of meat slips from Yoobin’s chopsticks and Yunho shifts his seat closer, already leaning in to wipe at her shirt before a stain can form when he sees slender hands come into view. Yunho sits back in his chair, inwardly kicking himself. He’s become so used to eating meals with Yoobin over the years that it’s hard for him to switch off when her own father is around to care for her. Yoobin’s legs swing under the table happily, smiling as she chews and Yoochun wipes her lapel clean, ruffling her thick bangs with his other hand and cooing. The little girl grins, showing off her small, rounded baby teeth and Yunho melts a little at the father and daughter’s matching dimples. Despite his long periods of absence captaining the large government flight ship they’re on, Yoochun is a good father. Naturally attentive, yet relaxed and Yunho has only seen the man’s temper occasionally flare. His competence actually makes Yunho feel a little bit redundant when he is home, but Yoochun always insisted they all dine together. Yoobin wouldn’t have it any other way and to be honest, Yunho doesn’t really want to eat alone in his private room.

Yoochun offers him a smile from across the table, pouring him more wine and Yunho’s heart flips inside his chest. He’s been working for Yoochun’s family since Yoobin’s birth six years ago, back when her mother was still around and he only filled in alternate days to assist her in caring for the child. It’s been three years since Yoochun’s wife left him and since then, Yunho’s lived in their home, playing nanny to Yoobin. Yunho has always loved children, but his beginning in his current career path meant the failure of another and it was hard at first to adapt. Yoobin has always held a special place in his heart though, right from the first time she wrapped her tiny hand around his index finger and squeezed. Yoochun’s family seemed as perfect as they came and Yunho was always envious- Yoochun’s adoration for his wife and child always left Yunho yearning and over the years it’s hardened into a dull ache that worsens when Yoochun is around.

Yunho offers a weak smile in return, focusing on his own food and nodding his head in thanks as he sips at his wine. He doesn’t even like the alcohol but it weighs heavily on his frazzled nerves, deadening his limbs before he can impulsively react whenever Yoobin requests something or reaches for the water jug with small outstretched hands. Yoochun happily caters to his daughter’s needs, smoothing her hair or wiping sauce from her face. It’s sickening how badly Yunho wants that for himself – he’s never considered himself a lonely person but he’s never been able to have a relationship outside of work, too busy caring for Yoobin and on the ship, it’s not the easiest to meet anyone, especially when under the watchful eye of the captain.

The meal is finished, Yoobin’s excited chatter about her few classes on board beginning to peter out as a satiated tiredness overcomes her. Yunho glances at the clock; normally, he’s put her to bed by this time but Yoochun hasn’t been home as often the last week so tonight is a special occasion. Yunho knows it will be hard to rouse her tomorrow for his tutoring sessions but he lets it go, allowing himself to enjoy Yoochun’s company as well.

Yoochun’s laughter is deep and inviting as he swings Yoobin up into his arms, the little girl giggling all the while. Their laughter continues down the hall, echoing from the washroom as Yoochun helps his daughter brush her teeth and get ready for bed. As he clears plates from the table, Yunho can hear fragments of a bedtime story being told, one he’s read aloud himself a dozen times but he smiles just the same. Yoochun is so good with his daughter and Yunho feels a little disgusted with himself how much it turns him on. He fiddles with the water gauges beside the dishwashing machine, loading the plates with one hand before pushing the door closed with his foot. He contemplates a little more of the wine, the bottle almost empty and eventually he pours the remainder equally into his and Yoochun’s glasses. It’s a nice wine, sweet and clear, warming Yunho’s skin. 

Yunho moves the glasses to the island, grabbing a wet cloth to wipe up the mess around Yoobin’s spot at the table. He leans in, mopping up the trail of crumbs and smears of sauce, the surface shining when suddenly Yoochun is pressed against his back, affectively keeping him bent over the table. Hands caress his hips as warm breath hits his nape. Yunho’s breath hitches for a moment as Yoochun hovers and he lets out a shuddering sigh as lips press against the skin of his neck.

‘W-What are you doing, Yoochun?’ Yunho’s voice is quiet in the large room.  
‘You looked really sexy in that blue apron earlier,’ Yoochun says huskily and Yunho can feel the man’s erection pressing against him. 

Yunho’s eyes widen as he remembers the apron he wears whenever he paints with Yoobin. It’s always messy but enough fun for Yunho not to mind the clean up afterwards. Yoochun had come home in the middle of their time painting this afternoon and Yunho hadn’t realised until much later that he had a streak of yellow still decorating his face. His cheeks warm and he holds back a moan as Yoochun rocks more persistently against him, pushing him into the table. 

‘We shouldn’t do this, Yoobin-‘

‘Shh,’ Yoochun soothes, hands slipping under Yunho’s shirt and pressing against his stomach. ‘She’s fast asleep and we both know she won’t wake up.’

Yunho nods, pressing his lips together firmly whilst his body shakes. Yoochun’s touch makes him ache with such an intensity. Not for the first time, he wishes Yoobin was his, that he was able to give Yoochun child- that Yoochun would want him. When he was first introduced to Yoochun’s family, he marvelled at the pure affection Yoochun had for his wife. To this day, Yunho’s unsure why she left. Perhaps she felt lonely and neglected but it was clear to Yunho just how much Yoochun treasured her. Yoochun had been devastated for long months, becoming withdrawn before he took captaincy of a new, prestigious ship and asked Yunho to become their full-time nanny. For the most part, Yunho didn’t want to leave Yoobin, but he also didn’t want to part from Yoochun who seemed to need some consistency in his life. 

In the past year, they’ve slept together a few times and Yunho’s never quite sure why he allows it to happen. Yoochun tugs at his waistband and pulls Yunho back to the present with his sensual touches, hands exploring the curves of Yunho’s thighs and small ass. Yunho moans- a weak sound- and he has to close his eyes, unable to do anything more to protest. He feels his cock swell and twitch, heart rate rising as Yoochun kisses along his spine. Yoochun’s tongue meets flushed skin and Yunho suddenly wants to cry. Yoochun is always slow and gentle and Yunho can’t help but wonder if he was like this with his wife too. He drops his head to the table with a light thud, the wet cloth he was holding squeezed within an inch of its life. ‘Why are you doing this?’ Yunho croaks out. It’s already becoming difficult to breathe.

Yoochun merely pushes his shirt up further, gently raking blunt nails over Yunho’s chest, returning to tweak at nipples and Yunho finds his knees threatening to buckle. ‘Because we both want it?’ Yoochun presses the words into Yunho’s shoulder. 

‘We shouldn’t-‘ Yunho begins again.

‘But we do,’ Yoochun reasons, his is voice low and commanding and to Yunho, it’s pure seduction. 

‘It’s not right,’ Yunho argues, cursing himself for remaining so pliant in Yoochun’s hold. It’s unprofessional and Yunho hates himself for allowing it to happen the first few times. Yoobin’s care is his priority and he can’t allow himself to jeopardise that. 

Yoochun’s fingers dig into the flesh of Yunho’s ass, squeezing and heat courses through Yunho’s body. He trembles and can feel his entrance clenching in anticipation as cold gel rolls down the cleft of his backside. The smell of the fluid heating with his skin hits Yunho and he realises Yoochun is using the sanitiser from the kitchen and shifts briefly in protest. He doesn’t really want that gel inside him but he supposes it doesn’t matter when Yoochun’s skilled fingers are tracing the rim, teasing him until he twitches. Yoochun presses the very tip of a finger against his entrance, nudging at the opening and Yunho moans, surprised by how good it feels.

‘Ah,’ Yunho’s already panting, anticipating what’s to come. ‘Do it.’

He hears Yoochun’s dry chuckle as he pushes back on the man’s hand but Yunho pays no mind, thrilled as a digit sinks in, pushing past the tight muscle. Yunho groans loudly, nails scraping across the tabletop as Yoochun’s finger slips further in, down to the knuckle.

‘It’s been awhile, hmm?’ Yoochun’s lips caress the shell of his ear. ‘You’re all tight.’

Yunho shifts his thighs a little to ease the discomfort as more of Yoochun’s digits breach his body. His cheeks flush at Yoochun’s words but he says nothing, the sound of blood rushing through his veins drowns out everything else but the persistent throbbing in his groin. Yoochun’s hard cock grinds against his hip, still confined in the man’s flight suit and Yunho wants it in him again more than he’d care to admit. He hears the zip of the flight suit begin to open and bites back a whimper, Yoochun’s fingers stretching him skilfully before they’re interrupted by the loud shrill alarm of the comm-line. Yunho jolts forward, startled by the noise and jars his hipbones painfully on the hard surface. He can’t help but feel disappointed when Yoochun doesn’t choose to ignore the call and removes his fingers carefully. A small sigh escapes both of them and Yunho’s not sure if it’s partly in resignation or disappointment but he straightens, quickly tugging his pants back up. 

Fortunately, Yoochun doesn’t open a video link but a private comm-line, wiping his hand on a tissue as he speaks calmly into the handpiece. For a moment, one would think Yoochun was unaffected by their earlier actions, if not for the persistent erection bulging at the front of his suit. Yunho bites his lip as he hears Yoochun sigh and commit to returning on deck- Yunho guesses there is some kind of emergency that requires Yoochun’s authority. He knows Yoochun hasn’t had a chance to sleep yet, exhausting himself with Yoobin and now interrupted during his downtime. A sense of pity overwhelms Yunho. Yoochun seems to suffer often and alone in the years that Yunho has known him. The captain works hard and is a dutiful father, even after being abandoned by his wife. Yoochun doesn’t have a lot of time to relax or enjoy himself and Yunho frets constantly over his employer’s health and happiness. For that reason, Yunho finds himself stepping into Yoochun’s personal space, fingers reaching for the zip of the flight suit.

Yoochun raises his eyebrows but remains carefully silent as he listens to one of his subordinates on the line. He watches carefully as Yunho unzips the suit and sinks to his knees. Yoochun wears a thin white undershirt under his flight suit, the same kind that Yunho so frequently launders for him and black underwear. The captain’s body is thin and lithe, he doesn’t have as much muscle tone as Yunho but his shoulders are broad and his arms strong- much more suited to the small constraints of the fighter jets than Yunho ever was. His cock is another matter, pleasantly thick when swollen and lightly curved behind the stretched material of his underwear. This is the first time Yunho’s really had the opportunity to look at it because Yoochun always acted as the aggressor and took him from behind, but Yunho decides he likes it, resisting the urge to nuzzle his nose against the shape of him.

Yoochun breaks the connection with a promise of meeting in ten minutes and his hand falls to brush the side of Yunho’s cheek. They lock eyes for a moment, Yoochun’s fingers playing with strands of Yunho’s hair before Yunho wets his lips, hooking fingers into the man’s waistband.

‘This is new,’ Yoochun says softly- delicate- as though he fears his words will break Yunho’s resolve.

Yunho offers a tight smile and slips Yoochun’s underwear down, the man’s erection springing towards him. ‘It won’t do to leave you like this,’ he says simply, dampening his lips again before leaning forward to suckle the tip between his lips.

‘I don’t want to leave you like this either,’ Yoochun groans, quietly exasperated. ‘I don’t have much time,’ he checks his watch briefly before his hand slips to tangle in Yunho’s hair.

Yunho pulls back, using his hand to stroke Yoochun quickly. ‘Then don’t hold back,’ he advises, licking at the tip.

He makes use of lips and tongue, sucking as well as he can, letting Yoochun’s small, instinctive thrusts push him further into his mouth. Suppressed moans and the wet sound of Yunho’s mouth fill the room, both of them careful to remain quiet and not wake Yoobin. Yoochun’s hands clench and unclench wildly, tugging at Yunho’s hair or grasping at air as Yunho sucks particularly hard at the tip. Yunho uses both hands to bring Yoochun closer and closer to completion, palming heavy balls as he strokes, mouth working passionately over the length, sucking in the head before pulling back to lave at the shaft. 

Pleasure washes over Yunho as he worships Yoochun’s cock, heating his body and he wants it inside him with a need so fierce it frightens him a little. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this- having Yoochun in his mouth, panting above him and desperate to come feels so right, he doesn’t even pause for shame. Yunho tightens the grip of his curled fingers, manipulating the hot flesh as he licks up the underside, returning to suck just beneath the ridged crown, enjoying the taste. Hot cum splatters over his cheek and he jerks back, the thick fluid landing in his open mouth and down his chin instead. Quickly, Yunho swallows the length and the rest of Yoochun’s load spills down his throat, the heady taste washing over his taste buds and sending thrills through his veins.

He lets go when Yoochun is finished, the captain slumping against the wall tiredly and Yunho helps pull the man’s underwear back up. Joints creak a little as Yunho stands, zipping Yoochun’s suit up and wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand. Yunho moves to walk away when Yoochun grabs his wrist, tugging him back and using his thumb to brush cum from his cheek.

‘Thanks,’ Yunho mumbles, hand moving to touch the same spot Yoochun wiped and ensuring his face is clean.

‘Thank you,’ Yoochun pants, throat hoarse as he peels himself away from the wall. He glances at his watch before cursing, offering Yunho a smile of gratitude mixed with apology as he gathers his things and heads out the door.

When he’s gone, Yunho picks up the cloth he left on the table and throws it into the sink. He downs the last of the wine in both their cups, the thick, sweet flavour mixing with the taste of Yoochun in his mouth. Yunho sighs as he glances around the empty lodgings and wonders if he should regret what he just did.

He checks on Yoobin one last time before heading to bed.

 

On his next day off, Yoochun takes Yoobin out for the day. It’s technically Yunho’s day off too but somehow he ends up agreeing to join them for the morning- Yoobin’s always possessed great powers of persuasion and he’s heading in the same direction anyway. It’s also easier for him to attempt the marketplace when Yoochun is there to distract his daughter from putting everything she desires in their baskets and keep hold of her tiny hand. It’s a long journey down to the lower levels where the marketplaces reside on a ship this large and Yoochun offers Yunho the last seat in the elevator down, passing a sleepy Yoobin over to rest in his lap. 

Yoochun smiles in thanks as they make insignificant small talk- it’s hard for Yoochun to speak too openly in public when he’s the highest authority on board. Despite being a day of reprieve, Yoochun won’t have much of a chance to relax until they’re in the privacy of their own lodgings. Yunho instead fills him in on Yoobin’s classes, how they’re progressing in his tutoring sessions and what groceries they might need. He can feel Yoobin drool a little on his shoulder, still tired out from the late night before when Yoochun returned, but he doesn’t mind. Yunho always wears the simplest of clothes with Yoobin- usually white so that he can bleach any marks and he’s given up on buying fashionable clothes as he doesn’t have much of a chance to impress anyone. Yoochun looks smart in his civilian clothes though and Yunho is forced to admire the easy grace the man possesses. Yunho wishes he didn’t find Yoochun so attractive.

He passes Yoobin back over when they arrive, grabbing a basket from the rack before heading into the marketplace. Yoochun trails behind him as he weaves through various stands, heading to the grocer’s and Yoobin finally begins to pick up, gaining excitement as they pass jewellery stores and handmade clothes. They make it safely to the produce with minimal stops- Yoochun’s much better at distracting his daughter than Yunho is and the two wander the aisles as he talks to the various scientists responsible for certain crop batches. He’s given a comm-line extension by a cute young man engineering a new line of seafood on board and he blushes wildly, hoping Yoochun doesn’t notice as he slips the paper into his pocket. It’s nearly impossible for him to have a relationship but whatever he has with Yoochun is not healthy and he at least needs an outlet for sex. The tall scientist gives him a smirk as his assistant wraps up Yunho’s order and Yunho finds himself caught by the temptation of the bait dangled in front of him. They flirt for a few long minutes before Yoochun wanders over, Yoobin’s hand in his and Yunho calms himself, face impassive as he hands over Yoochun’s credits to pay.

Yoochun says nothing to indicate he noticed as they walk Yunho back to the elevator and wait with him until the carriage is called. Yoobin whines for Yunho to come with them to the park but Yunho stays firm, offering her a quick hug before taking the rest of the groceries from Yoochun and stepping into the carriage. It feels like a longer journey home by himself than when he had company but Yunho figures he should use the afternoon to have some time to himself. He’s never liked being alone but it’s a reality he needs to acknowledge. As he looks at the photos of Yoobin growing throughout the years, Yunho realises he probably needs to take a step back. He’s become too closely entwined with a family that is not his own and eventually there will come a time when Yoochun takes another lover or Yoobin grows old enough to be independent and there will no longer be a place for Yunho with them. It stings but Yunho knows he must learn to accept it- he has to quash the infantile feelings he’s harboured for Yoochun over the past few years.

 

Yoochun returns home with his daughter late in the afternoon and Yunho puts aside his book, allowing Yoobin to climb excitedly onto his lap. She speaks quickly, using new words she’s obviously heard from her father and it makes Yunho smile. He hugs her tightly to his chest, inhaling the clean, pure scent of her skin- something that never fails to comfort him. There are new shoes that must be worn immediately and Yunho laughs when after dinner, Yoochun struggles to convince Yoobin to remove them for her bath. Eventually Yoobin tires, falling asleep on the couch whilst they watch movies. Her hair has been poorly braided by Yoochun and begins to spill loosely from its ribbons as her father picks her up and carries her from the room. Yunho smiles and returns to his book, he can hear the faint strains of a lullaby being sung and then the gentle slide of a door before Yoochun returns to the room.

He sits on the armchair opposite Yunho and leans forward, his expression stern. Yunho instinctively puts aside his book, waiting for Yoochun to speak.

‘I saw you today with that boy,’ Yoochun begins and Yunho freezes in panic. He hopes the captain doesn’t think it’s unprofessional of him to be flirting when he’s out with Yoobin- he’s horrified entertaining the thought that Yoochun might think it’s something he regularly does whilst caring for his daughter.

‘I’m sorry,’ Yunho says quietly.

‘It’s okay,’ Yoochun shows Yunho his palm, dismissing his apology with a wave. ‘It made me realise – I’m not being fair to you.’

Yunho doesn’t know what to say so he remains silent, watching Yoochun expectantly.

‘You must want a family of your own,’ Yoochun continues. ‘You’re young, in your prime and yet you’ve spent those precious years working almost everyday for me. You don’t have to care for Yoobin everyday anymore- I can find someone else to help look after my daughter-‘

Yunho can’t hold back a dry sob, the air around him becoming shallow as Yoochun’s words tear through him. ‘I can find someone else.’ A lump forms in Yunho’s throat, thick with bitter rejection and he holds back the hot tears that threaten to fall. He inhales deeply through his nose, jaw clenched and entire body tense as he attempts to ignore the pain that overwhelms him as Yunho realises how little he means to Yoochun- he’s little more than the hired help and entirely replaceable. Yunho knows he should have acknowledged the reality sooner but it still feels like a surprising blow, shaking him to his core.

Yoochun shuffles closer on the couch, reaching for Yunho’s hands and steadying the shake he didn’t even know was there. ‘I can see I’ve offended you,’ Yoochun apologises, ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I-It’s fine,’ Yunho exhales shakily- his entire world seems to fall apart around him. ‘I’ll leave if you want me to.’

‘Of course I don’t want you to!’ Yoochun admonishes suddenly, squeezing Yunho’s hands in his and rubbing soothing circles over skin with his thumbs. ‘I love having you here, Yoobin does too- I just don’t want you to grow old and regret having spent so much time here.’

Yunho’s not sure why but his tears finally burst through, falling steadily onto his lap. 

‘If you want, I can look for someone else to help out- give you a few days off a week and a chance to get out more,’ Yoochun offers. ‘You’d have time to meet people, maybe even date.’

The thought of Yoochun wanting Yunho to date or someone else coming into their space, being the one to teach Yoobin or make her lunches, someone else getting to sip wine with Yoochun over rare dinners, all make Yunho cry harder. A strangled noise issues from his throat, his heart compressing painfully inside his chest and Yunho hates himself for being this weak- for breaking like this in front of Yoochun. Yoochun stands and pulls Yunho tightly against him, smothering him in the secure warmth of his arms and Yunho finds Yoochun’s scent immensely comforting. 

‘Yunho,’ Yoochun calls him. ‘Yunho please, it’s okay. Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to. Just tell me you’re happy like this.’

Yunho muffles his tears into Yoochun’s shirt, trying to even his breathing as he processes Yoochun’s words. He’s not sure if he’s happy or not. Yunho knows he loves Yoobin, he likes his home, the security he feels being here. Yoochun is always kind, though confusing at times and Yunho knows he likes his employer a little too much. The more he thinks about it, the more uncertain Yunho becomes. He’s in love with Yoochun, but can he be satisfied never having what he wants? Will he grow old and regret not starting a family of his own? Yunho shakes his head violently, fingers tangling in Yoochun’s shirt. 

‘I don’t know,’ he whispers and Yoochun holds him tighter, carding his fingers through Yunho’s locks.

 

They don’t mention it again and another week passes. Yunho decides not to call the scientist from the market and focuses on Yoobin instead. She’s a wonderful distraction from almost everything and her innocence mends the pieces of Yunho’s heart. He kisses her often, nuzzling his nose against her cheek as she giggles and squirms but Yoobin always revels in the affection, demanding it from both him and Yoochun and it comes easily. Yunho can’t imagine leaving her, so he supposes he’ll have to stay- Yoobin provides a balm to his aching chest and he likes to think he does the same for her when she misses her father. 

There’s word of restructuring on ship but Yunho doesn’t ask. Yoochun is a competent captain and he’s always made Yunho feel safe. Although well equipped for defence, there’s rarely violence on board and Yoochun navigates some of the safer skies. It does mean that Yoochun is at the helm a little more than usual and nights pass with Yunho tucking Yoobin into bed after a brief call from Yoochun wishing her goodnight. Yunho spends these nights in the main living area, reading and telling himself he’s not waiting for Yoochun to come home. He almost jumps out of his skin one night when he hears the activation of the quarantine cell at the entrance.

Yunho finds himself moving towards the door, peeking through the small window to see Yoochun through the glass door of the quarantine cell. Yoochun moves slowly, peeling off his shirt and Yunho looks away, sparing Yoochun from the perverted desires that go through his head. He steps away from the door and tries to wait casually as Yoochun goes through the quick process of a wash down and chemical scan. Some of the fuels he works with in the engine room could be harmful to unexposed civilians such as Yoobin and himself. 

When Yoochun doesn’t emerge in five minutes, Yunho hesitantly makes his way back over to the door. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust, the flowing shower dotting the glass door with perspiration but Yunho eventually makes out Yoochun’s form. His heart stops in the moment he watches as Yoochun stumbles and falls to the floor. Yunho panics and thumps on the door, quickly punching in the override code to let himself into the next chamber. With the door thudding shut behind him and sealing with a hiss, Yunho presses against the glass door separating them, calling Yoochun’s name. 

The captain is conscious, crouched on hands and knees, hair falling into his eyes. He doesn’t look up when Yunho bangs on the glass. It’s a little trickier to override the door on the quarantine chamber, the system not wanting to pause the cleansing process but Yunho still remembers the tricks of his basic flight training and manages to bypass the security. If he’s exposed to toxins, he doesn’t really care; he simply prays Yoochun is alright. His clothes are soaked with the warm chemical wash as he steps into the room and the glass door locks behind him, alarm warnings ringing as the bay becomes aware there is more than one person in the room that it needs to sanitise. Yunho doesn’t need to use this entrance with Yoobin as they never go anywhere the air and bacteria isn’t stabilised or familiar so he’s not sure how to shut down the system but his main concern is Yoochun, still crouched on the ground.

‘Are you okay?’ Yunho grabs Yoochun by the arm and pulls him up. ‘Yoochun, please, are you okay?’ He’s panicking, throat closing over with fear and then suddenly Yoochun turns his head and smiles, pushing Yunho to the ground.

Yoochun grins down at him as he straddles Yunho’s waist before leaning down to steal a kiss. He captures Yunho’s mouth with a fierce passion, lips moulding together and igniting heat in their bodies. Yunho’s expression of bewilderment is muffled by Yoochun’s mouth, the man’s tongue delving passed teeth and moving against his own. He pushes Yoochun back by the shoulders, sitting up abruptly and wiping the mix of saliva from his mouth. ‘What the hell is going on?’ Yunho shouts accusingly. He was terrified for Yoochun’s well-being and now the man seems to just want to use Yunho as an outlet for sex again.

‘You care about me,’ Yoochun grins cheekily, ‘you like me, don’t you?’

Yunho moves to strike Yoochun but he’s pushed back by the shoulders again. The alarm in the room keeps ringing painfully in his ears but Yoochun makes no move to get off him. ‘What are you doing, Yoochun?’ Yunho struggles against the man pinning him down.

‘You always protest, so I was never sure before, but look at you- you’re crying again,’ Yoochun lifts a hand to brush away the tears Yunho wasn’t aware were falling. ‘Admit it. You like me, don’t you, Yunho?’ 

He leans down for another kiss and this time Yunho succeeds in forcefully shoving Yoochun off of him. It feels like some kinds of cruel joke the captain is playing with him, he was so worried when he saw Yoochun fall but it was all just a game to the other man. Yoochun knows he has Yunho hooked. Yunho stands angrily, clothes still soaked from the initial shower and he glares at Yoochun. ‘Turn off this stupid alarm,’ he demands roughly.

Yoochun stands too, keying codes into the system until it resets. Yunho strips his clothes off quickly, quelling the blush of embarrassment that tries to creep up his neck. He puts his clothes in the chute for them to be scanned, standing naked beside Yoochun as the decontamination process begins again and the warm shower hit his skin. Yoochun tries to tug at his wrist and get his attention but Yunho resolutely ignores him, wiping away the tears that continue to spill. He’s not entirely sure why Yoochun’s actions to deceive him sting with such intensity but he lets the anger take over instead. 

‘Yunho,’ Yoochun tries again as they enter the next room and their clothes are returned.

Yunho pulls the wet clothes back on with some difficulty, the cloth moulding awkwardly to his body. They’re cold and set a chill into his skin.

‘Yunho, I just needed to know,’ Yoochun justifies. ‘You weren’t going to tell me directly and I had to know. I’m sorry.’

Yunho sees red. ‘So what? Now you know,’ he spits, feeling overly exposed to the man he had desperately wanted to hide his emotions from. ‘If it’s going to be a problem and you want to kick me out, can you do it tomorrow? I’m going to shower.’ 

Yunho presses for clearance into the house and storms to the bathroom. He’s thankful the quarantine cells are soundproof- Yoobin’s probably slept through the whole thing. The water in the shower runs a little too hot for Yunho’s liking but he cannot be bothered resetting the temperature gauge and instead tolerates the slight burn as it hits his shoulders, enjoying the pain. He bows his head to the flow, breathing deeply and trying to push past events from his mind. Yoochun is going to fire him- being in love with your boss is against all the rules and now that Yunho can’t hide it, working for him would become unbearable. He chokes on a sob, resting his head against the tiled wall. Yunho hates the idea of leaving. 

He’s not sure why but Yoochun’s kiss still lingers hotly on his lips, the dominance and the passion a unique experience to Yunho. It was their first kiss together and Yunho is struck with hurt that it was all just a trick. Still, just remembering the kiss heats Yunho’s body more than the warm rain beating down on him. His hand slips to his cock, stroking himself and Yunho finds his erection coming faster to him than normal. Yunho curls fingers around the swelling length, closing his eyes as he tugs, moving quickly. He wants completion. The need for pleasure to override the sadness he feels becoming urgent and he strokes quickly.

‘You’ll give yourself friction burns going that fast,’ Yoochun’s voice is low and husky, echoing in the bathroom.

Yunho jolts, whipping around and releasing the grip on his cock. His mouth gapes open at the sight of Yoochun smirking, holding the glass door of the shower cubicle open. This time it’s Yoochun whose clothes are soaked through as he steps under the shower spray. He pulls Yunho close to him by the hips, Yunho’s erection pressing against the hardening bulge in Yoochun’s pants. 

Yunho’s eyes flutter shut as Yoochun kisses him, a mix of fresh water with the warmth of Yoochun’s mouth. When the man pulls back Yunho feels breathless and upset, the steam making his head spin. ‘Stop confusing me,’ Yunho says slowly, pushing against Yoochun weakly. He’s too tired for this. 

‘I think I need to start over,’ Yoochun sighs, fingers digging into Yunho’s hips. ‘I’ve been waiting for you to say the words but when you speak they’re never the ones I want to hear. Tell me honestly- you like me, don’t you? You’re attracted to me, right? Whenever we’ve had sex in the past, you’ve enjoyed it- you’ve wanted it. Say it.’

‘Stop it,’ Yunho growls as he’s backed against the tiled wall. His cheeks flush with humiliation. ‘You’re such a bastard. You tricked me, isn’t that enough?’ Yunho swallows back the lump in his throat, refusing to look Yoochun in the eyes.

‘It’s not enough,’ Yoochun breathes against his throat, pressing against him and his hands pin Yunho’s wrists to the wall. ‘I want to fuck you so badly,’ he hisses, ‘I know you want it too. Tell me.’

Yunho scowls. ‘I’m not playing your little games, Yoochun. I don’t know what you want from me but I won’t be used for your convenience.’

Yoochun pushes Yunho harder against the wall, his grip tightening and Yunho catches a glimpse of rare anger behind the man’s eyes. ‘Don’t you think for a second that this has ever been about convenience, Yunho,’ Yoochun’s tone is firm with no room for debate. ‘I want you- I’ve wanted you for years now but you keep giving me mixed signals. When I flirted with you, you fell into my bed easily but still, you continue to protest my every touch. You flirt with other men but reject my offer to leave. Like now- we both know you can easily fight and overpower me, but you act though I’m trapping you,’ Yoochun gestures at his hold on Yunho’s wrists with a nod of his head. 

Yunho feels his body burn with shame under the hot water because he knows it’s true. He’s not weak bodied but weak willed. Yunho’s never fought Yoochun as hard as he could because deep down, he welcomed the captain’s advances. He wanted Yoochun to take him. ‘There’s a difference between liking and wanting someone,’ Yunho says quietly, eyes downcast. ‘You could have anyone else.’

Some of the fight drains from Yoochun then too, his grip becoming slack but he remains pressed against Yunho’s body. ‘I don’t want anyone else,’ Yoochun says earnestly and Yunho wants to believe him. ‘No one else waits up for me or has such a beautiful smile. No one else could turn me on wearing an apron or be as supportive of me. I’ve never met anyone else who I’ve enjoyed talking with as much and yes, your body is sinful too,’ Yoochun presses his clothed erection firmly against Yunho’s. ‘Yoobin adores you and I do too. Why can’t you see that? I like you, so stop pretending you don’t like me too. No one with as much soldier training as you’ve had would break through quarantine so carelessly if they didn’t.’

A jumble of emotions washes through Yunho’s body and he sags a little against the wall. Raising his arms seems to take great effort but he hesitantly brings them around Yoochun’s shoulders. He hides his face in Yoochun’s neck, unable to fully process much of Yoochun’s confession. It’s easier to criticise and regret his own foolish behaviour instead- he’s been so obvious all along. He doesn’t want to say the words, they’re stuck behind his teeth, tongue thick in his mouth. Yoochun nuzzles against the side of his face, embracing Yunho, a hand resting at his nape, playing with the wet strands there. Yunho mumbles words into the wet jacket on Yoochun’s shoulders and Yoochun pulls back an inch. ‘What was that?’ he smiles gently at Yunho, brushing wet locks from his face.

Yunho stares at him grumpily, face captured between the man’s palms. ‘If you know it already, I don’t have to say back.’

Yoochun laughs- a rich sound that he cannot contain as he leans in for a kiss. Yunho kisses back, trying to curb his enthusiasm but it’s his hips that are already frotting against Yoochun for more. Yoochun breaks the kiss and Yunho tries to follow his retreat, wanting the man’s soft lips back on his. ‘But what if I need to hear it?’ Yoochun meets Yunho eyes, staring into the depths and finding his own insecurities mirrored in them.

Yunho pouts, feeling decidedly childish. It’s Yoochun’s turn to feel vulnerable in his opinion. ‘You already made me show you, don’t push your luck,’ he grumbles, tugging Yoochun’s jacket and shirt off, fighting with the wet material that determinedly clings. 

Yoochun smiles, shrugging out of his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. ‘Show me again?’ his grin turns to a leer and Yunho shivers in anticipation. 

Yunho yanks the flimsy material of his singlet up and over his head, attacking the man’s neck with his mouth as his hand slips into Yoochun’s underwear and takes hold of the man’s swelling erection. Yoochun groans, hands desperately shucking his pants and underwear as Yunho strokes him. He kicks out of them before yanking Yunho up for another kiss, their naked skin blending together, warm under the heat of the shower spray. A rush of contentment fills Yoochun as Yunho twists out of his arms to turn around and brace himself on the tiled wall. He watches as the water cascades down the curve of Yunho’s spine and over his ass. Yunho meets his eyes over his shoulder; gaze dark with lust and egging Yoochun on. 

Yunho makes a noise, eyelids fluttering as Yoochun takes hold of his hips, the hot tip of his erection sliding against him. Yoochun’s fingers drum over the base of his spine, tracing a trickle of water down the cleft before pushing the pad of a finger against his twitching hole. ‘Fuck,’ Yunho curses, pushing back on Yoochun’s hand. ‘Don’t bother, just take me.’

Yoochun withdraws, squeezing Yunho’s ass roughly with both hands, massaging the flesh. ‘Don’t be stupid,’ the captain says, squeezing a bottle of shower gel directly over Yunho’s entrance. He pushes two fingers in, testing the stretch and give of Yunho’s passage. ‘You’re definitely too tight.’

Yunho moans, feeling himself clench impulsively around Yoochun’s digits. He wants more, he wants the man inside him with a fierce intensity but he’ll admit it’s a little uncomfortable feeling so full. A spasm of pleasure buckles Yunho’s knee as Yoochun strokes at his insides, fingers searching for the spot that has Yunho whining loudly. ‘Don’t tease, you bastard,’ Yunho glares even as his body shakes with pleasure, reaching behind him to push another two digits inside. It’s an awkward fit, a little too much, too soon but Yoochun smiles at him, kissing up his spine and over his shoulders as he pumps his fingers inside Yunho’s body. Yunho shudders, his cock twitching and dripping cum onto the tiles. He withdraws his fingers and Yoochun gets the point, following suit. 

The tip of Yoochun’s cock rubs against his stretched rim and Yunho makes a strangled noise of desperation. He braces himself firmly against the wall as Yoochun pulls him open with his thumbs and pushes in. The scorching heat of Yoochun’s erection and motion of Yoochun sinking inside him has Yunho splattering the tiles prematurely and he grips the base of his cock tightly, not willing to end the experience so soon. Yoochun rolls his hips, pelvis meeting Yunho’s ass as he pushes in to the hilt. He pauses but Yunho wants none of that, squeezing tighter around Yoochun’s cock and making the man groan low. Yoochun moans his name as he draws his hips back and rocks in, he adds more of the gel easing the slide and pushes in deep. The water sticks Yunho’s hair to his face and runs hot over his flushed skin, pooling at their connection until Yoochun begins to thrust in earnest. 

 

Yoochun starts a fast pace, a change from his usual gentle, slow lovemaking. His chest presses against Yunho’s back and he tangles his hand with Yunho’s where it is braced on the wall, squeezing tight. Yunho arches as Yoochun fills him completely, widening his stance and pushing back to meet every thrust. There’s a jolt of startling pleasure as Yoochun cups his balls, gently using his palm to add friction before his fingers wrap around Yunho’s cock. Yunho feels as if he’s been electrified- lust and ecstasy crashing through him, pulling behind his navel sharply and he crumples, chest pressed against the wall. The tiles are refreshing cool against his flushed skin and he times each exhale with every thrust into his body. Yoochun moves inside him with such a feral grace and Yunho shakes, mouth open in a permanent moan. The captain’s mouth latches onto the dip between his neck and shoulder, biting none too gently and Yunho feels himself begin to unravel, reaching back to tangle his hand in Yoochun’s hair, keeping the man close.

‘Close,’ Yoochun nips at the shell of his ear in warning, his hips snapping faster. ‘You’re so tight.’

Yunho feels his orgasm fast approaching too. He wants Yoochun to come inside him but he can’t seem to articulate this need, so he simply moans, occasionally calling Yoochun’s name. It’s harder to hold steady as Yoochun fucks him harder, grappling at the wall as the water streams over them, the steam making it hard to breathe and fogging the glass. Yunho’s afraid they’ll slip but then he’s falling anyway, cock twitching as his climax tears through him, leaving him legless. Yoochun manages to hold him up around the waist, hand still stroking Yunho’s length as water washes all the evidence of his orgasm away. Yunho still can’t speak but he reaches behind him and grips Yoochun’s ass, pulling the man in and ensuring their connection as Yoochun begins to unwind, hot cum beginning to spill inside Yunho. Yunho positively keens as Yoochun fucks him without rhythm, pushing in as deep as he can go, hips jerking frenetically as he fills Yunho’s body with cum.

‘Fuck,’ Yunho groans, tightening when Yoochun moves to pull out.

They’re both panting, exhausted but it’s Yoochun who nods and moves first, switching off the shower. The captain grabs towels from the cabinet wrapping one around Yunho before moving to dry himself. Yunho does the best that he can, his energy drained and limbs sore as he pats them dry, quickly towelling his hair. He can feel Yoochun’s cum begin to drip from his body and clenches tighter to hold it in as he lets Yoochun shuffle him into the master bedroom. 

Yoochun’s room is far larger than Yunho’s and fitting for his prestige as captain. The bed is large and luxurious and Yunho doesn’t envy the cleaner who has to make it. He flops down on the mattress and allows Yoochun to take over, the man smiling softly as he dries the remaining water from Yunho’s legs, whispering praises. Yunho closes his eyes for a moment, letting himself relax as Yoochun fusses around him, helping to dress him. The last time he was in Yoochun’s bedroom was after drinking far too much wine over dinner four months ago. Yoochun had taken him gently, his face pressed into the soft pillow that smelt just like Yoochun. Smiling, Yunho turns on his side and inhales deeply, nose buried in the pillow. The scent is there but it’s faint and Yunho wants more. He reaches out and pulls Yoochun down next to him, wrapping a leg around the man’s waist to keep him there. Yoochun laughs as Yunho kisses his hair sleepily, taking in the unique, comforting smell that’s distinctly Yoochun and humming in satisfaction.

‘What are you doing?’ Yoochun’s voice is muffled against Yunho’s neck.

It tickles and Yunho wants to push him away but sleep is already taking over his body, shutting out everything other than the heavy warmth in his arms.

 

Yunho wakes to Yoobin jumping beside him on the bed, narrowly avoiding vital organs with her small feet. His body aches and his head takes a moment to clear the sleep haze but he straightens, pulling himself up and suddenly very thankful Yoochun dressed him the night before. Yoobin is chattering excitedly as she jumps, still in her pyjamas and wishing them good morning repeatedly. Yunho looks to Yoochun, than man sitting up in bed, book in hand and wearing glasses Yunho finds all too appealing. He raises an eyebrow in amusement and smiles at Yunho, hands already reaching to pull Yoobin into a smothering hug. 

‘Good morning,’ Yoochun says, arms full of a giggling, squirming Yoobin. ‘I believe you are now familiar with a traditional family wake up call.’

Yunho chuckles as Yoobin fidgets her way under her father’s arm and grins up at him, eyes wide with excitement. ‘Morning,’ he mumbles, feeling hesitancy creep in. He’s not sure how Yoochun wants to explain why they’re in bed together. Yunho rubs at his eyes, wishing the exhaustion would fade.

‘Yoobin and I talked earlier,’ Yoochun tells him and Yunho wonders just how long he’s slept in. ‘She says she approves of us.’

Yunho’s mouth drops for a moment before he pulls himself together. Yoobin is still smiling happily at him, nodding along with her father. ‘Is that so?’ he asks, a little dazed.

‘Undoubtedly,’ Yoobin enthuses, it’s mispronounced but her favourite word to use lately. ‘I like Yunho too,’ she promises, small arms widening to embrace him.

Yunho smiles, pulling her close and squeezing till she protests, giggling all the while. ‘Thank you,’ he says quietly, caught in Yoochun’s soft gaze.

Yoobin bounces off the bed, darting around the side to tug at her father’s wrist. 

‘I promised Yoobin we’d make pancakes,’ Yoochun smiles, standing.

‘Yunho should rest because you’re sore,’ Yoobin says wisely and Yunho knows she must be parroting her father’s words.

Yunho nods, biting back a laugh but the ache in his body doesn’t incline him to argue. Yoochun kneels on the bed, leaning in to capture Yunho’s lips in a sweet kiss. ‘Get some sleep, we’ll come back with breakfast in bed.’ 

Yunho allows himself to sink down into the cushions, Yoochun pulling the blankets over him as he rolls onto his side. The urge to dwell on all the past events and conversations that lead to this moment slips in unbidden before Yunho decides thinking is overrated and he’d much rather relax in Yoochun’s large, warm bed. As the sleepy haze begins to overwhelm him, Yunho can hear the faint sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. He smiles to himself as he slips into sleep; content, happy and finally at home.


End file.
